Advertisers are interested in presenting effective advertisements to viewers-combing many dimensions and optional values In many cases, it is desirable to determine a likelihood of success of an advertisement campaign, before the advertisement campaign is implemented. To date, techniques for determining the likelihood of success of advertisement campaigns are inefficient and/or unreliable. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.